


龙裔

by BilBoQ



Series: Smaug/Bilbo Baggins龙哈比 [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 这大概是不会让人感到愉快的故事，而我又尝试了一个新的讲故事的方法，阅读起来从内容到形式都会是一个挑战。全篇出现了名字的只有伊戈（Ego），Smaug和Bilbo的独子，名字是从龙蛋里顺手拿的，但故事绝不一样。此篇会将Bilbo称为Ego的母亲——实在也想到不到其他称呼——如果觉得不能接受就不必勉强。其中所有关于中土的设定请务必不要深究，贸然借用，并无他意。





	龙裔

**Author's Note:**

> 这大概是不会让人感到愉快的故事，而我又尝试了一个新的讲故事的方法，阅读起来从内容到形式都会是一个挑战。
> 
> 全篇出现了名字的只有伊戈（Ego），Smaug和Bilbo的独子，名字是从龙蛋里顺手拿的，但故事绝不一样。此篇会将Bilbo称为Ego的母亲——实在也想到不到其他称呼——如果觉得不能接受就不必勉强。
> 
> 其中所有关于中土的设定请务必不要深究，贸然借用，并无他意。

*

世间流传着红发英雄的故事。

他手持一柄短刃无往不胜，小到屠戮强盗，大到斩杀恶龙，让所有心怀鬼胎的存在闻风丧胆，也是所有弱小种族的守护神。

传说只要需要时，你在心底默念他的名字，他就会乘着大鹰到你身边。

他的名字是伊戈。

*

酒馆的吟游诗人唱完了伊戈与深渊的巨蟒缠斗后失去佩剑的故事，大家一边摸索着零钱打赏，一边扼腕叹息，这就是为什么红发的英雄总是在用一柄袖珍短剑，而其他传说中的英雄都有一柄媲美其名声的宝剑。

“哪有这种故事。”离吟游诗人最近的黑发少年笑了，他拿出足足一枚银币，请这位说故事的流浪者讲一些有关龙的传说。

酒馆里的女孩和客人们却还想听伊戈的故事，他们哀求着少年不要这样，因为关于龙的故事大家都听腻了，数十年乃至数百年前，龙傲然于世，烧毁村庄和田地，踏平城堡掳掠金银，却始终没有一个英雄来讨伐它们，直到它们自己在山野中沉睡或是消失。龙的故事充满了血腥和哀鸣，实在不适合下酒。

吟游诗人把零钱收在钱袋里，接着将黑发少年的银币塞进靴子，正了正手上的弦乐，唱到：

“这是一个有关龙和伊戈的故事。”

人群爆发出了阵阵喝彩，但在两个节拍后都安静下来。

伊戈出生在一个小村庄，父母都是老实的好人，但伊戈天生神力，生了一头红发，在村庄里奔跑就像是一丛火焰。等他长大了，他的妈妈告诉他，十月怀胎，临盆的前一夜，她梦到了一头金红色的巨龙。所以伊戈真正的父亲是头巨龙，少年如此相信，他踏上了旅程，找到每一个见过龙的人，每一个见过龙的精灵，甚至每一个见过龙的怪物，他都会去问：“你见过我的父亲吗？”

讲到这里，人群骚动起来，有人说伊戈不可能是龙的孩子， 有人质问吟游诗人这个故事里到底有没有伊戈战斗的部分，还有人喊着要退钱。

少年叹了口气，又掏出三枚银币放在桌子上：“请大家喝酒。”

人群开始议论这个不知从哪里冒出来的小少爷，诗人则随着金主的意思继续唱下去。

伊戈就这样四处流浪，忘了时间，等到他回到故乡的时候，得到了父母早已过世的消息，他甚至没能亲自埋葬他们，于是伊戈又踏上旅程，去帮助那些还能得到救赎的人，继续寻找自己的父亲。

这故事实在让人扫兴。人们喝着免费的麦芽酒，嘟嘟囔囔，少年又赏给了吟游诗人一枚银币，悄声在他耳边评价：马马虎虎，大概说对了一半。

*

少年穿上雨披离开了酒馆，秋雨中的夜晚他一点都不觉得冷，口中吐出的白气让他觉得新奇，当他辨认着月亮的位置，正要离开的时候，吟游诗人捉住了他的胳膊。

“您就是伊戈对吧？”诗人激动到上气不接下气地喘着，“虽然我见到您已经是十几年前的事了，但是我没有认错对吧。”

少年的回答是把食指印在嘴唇上，让这位今夜从他身上赚到两枚银币的人小点声。

“求您告诉我，”诗人恳求着少年，“这个故事到底是怎样的？您真的如传言中是龙的孩子吗？”

“是的，但我本来的父亲就是龙，还有他俩都不老实，”说到这里伊戈露出了一个怀念的笑容，“但他们都没死，至少我这么相信，我一直在找我的父亲。”

“那传说中您的发色……”

“想看看吗？”

伊戈在雨中摘下了雨披的帽子，微笑中浅色的眼珠突然染成了金色，在雨夜中闪起耀眼的光，吟游诗人揉着眼睛，才看清了少年深红色的头发，雨中竟没有一点点淋湿的意思。

在诗人不知道该说什么好的时候，少年的笑意和身影融在了夜色里。

而就在第二天，就传来了伊戈的消息：酒馆邻近的城镇中不断兴风作浪的巨魔，被伊戈制服送回了深山。诗人们又有了新的故事，与此同时，人们在酒馆遇到了黑发伊戈的故事也开始流传。

*

而伊戈最有名的故事还要数战胜了巨蜥，拯救王国，再拒绝了女王求爱的那个。

这已经是数十年前的事了，女王也早已老去。

那时各路游侠都收到女王的邀请，要和女王的军队一起铲除一直威胁王国国土的巨蜥，它们吃掉庄稼和牲畜，攻击骑兵的战马，无情地踩踏过一切能踏过的房屋和土地，普通的剑和斧子都穿不过它们坚硬的铠甲，只有精灵引以为傲的精钢所锻造的武器才能刺穿它们。

人们都相信等此事结束，未婚的女王也将为世人迎来王国的君主。一位少年应召入伍，当要他展示自己的宝剑时，所有人嘲笑他那不及小臂长的剑身。

“这是我的母亲留给我的，”少年对众人的嘲笑有颇多不满，“而这也的确是精灵的造物。”

当少年说起他只有自己一半高的母亲，人们的嘲笑声越来越大，问为什么他身材矮小的母亲要使用佩剑呢，这东西可织不了手帕。少年要发怒了，他的红发仿佛要竖起来，随风摇曳的样子很像是火。

他最后离开了应征的队伍，所有人都以为他回家了，直到他半月之后出现在了战场上。

无名的少年用那柄短剑斩杀巨蜥，与其说是战斗倒不如说是跳舞，他在怪物之间游走，短剑灵活地在双手之间切换，飞扬起的哀嚎和鲜血迸溅的声音为他伴舞，倒下的巨蜥臣服在他脚边，慢慢僵硬变冷。

伊戈的舞蹈跳了三天三夜。

游侠们和军队只顾得上把巨蜥坚硬的皮剥下，把锋利的爪扭断，最后将剩余的部分堆成小山烧毁。最后那一天伊戈主动停止了舞蹈，大家都认为红发的少年终于累了，好在剩余的巨蜥们也在驱赶下纷纷离去，回到了他们原本栖息的阴暗角落里去。

人们寻找着英雄的尸体，不曾料到伊戈先行一步觐见了女王，被血染的外衣和有莹莹蓝光的短剑是他身份的证明。

女王在他们相遇的一瞬间就被伊戈吸引，她以为自己终于等到了自己的君主，但伊戈只求得到一本书籍。

“我的母亲提到过这本有关精灵的古书，但我也知道这是弥足珍贵的东西，不敢贸然请求。”

“若你同我共结连理，整个王国都是你的。”

伊戈摇了摇头离开。

后来女王托信使将那本古书和信送到了伊戈手中，面对爱情，万人之上的君主也是位害了相思病的少女，在信中苦苦哀求伊戈能回心转意。

伊戈只让信使带回了一句话。

到这里不同诗人不同版本的结局都不一样，人们比较愿意接受的是伊戈解释自己已有了恋人，但他们没能善终。

之后的结局是女王终身未婚。

数十年后，无人敢向女王确认那日伊戈说了什么，还好信使年迈苍苍口风不紧，几瓶酒就换了那句话，只不过没有人信罢了。

*

伊戈说。父亲在离开他前嘱咐过他不要爱上任何人。

*

鲜有人知道伊戈的喜恶，但被大家公认的是他喜欢墨绿色，那种属于夏末和初秋山野的墨绿。大多数人以为那是游侠斗篷的颜色，却不知道真相是游侠因为伊戈而都换上了墨绿的斗篷。

而有少部分人知道真相，伊戈虽然不会爱上任何人，但他还是喜欢墨绿色眼睛的家伙，遇到了就会忍不住多看两眼，然后赞美他有双美丽的眼睛。

伊戈曾经在一位少女身边流连过三日，亲自送上鲜花、蔬果和羊皮，当时人们不知道他是伊戈，只觉得是一个路过的旅人，一个意料之外的追求者。

善良的少女每天都很不安，第四天早上她鼓起勇气对伊戈说：“请不要送这些东西来了，我已经有了未婚夫。”

在晨光里，伊戈局促地握着手里的花束，他搜罗着话语解释。

“我只是想多看看你的眼睛。”他沉默了一会儿又接着说，“你让我想起我的母亲。”

少女一时间不知道怎么回答，伊戈向少女致歉，之后他再也没出现过。

当少女将这件事和住在镇上的未婚夫提起，未婚夫想起本该驱逐地精但迟到了三日的伊戈。

*

智者问过英雄最害怕什么。

时间。伊戈回答的很快。

这答案一点都不让人意外，提出问题的智者以为少年会给出更精彩的答案。

伊戈看出了智者的失望，他说时间打败了他不可战胜的父亲，带走了他的母亲。巫师没成功过，精灵没成功过，矮人没成功过，人类更不值一提，但时间轻而易举，它会在脆弱的母亲身上留下伤痕，偷走他关于父亲和伊戈的记忆，让墨绿的眼睛和栗色的头发染上灰白。最后让父亲被迫面临选择，到底是让精灵带母亲离开中土，还是让母亲成为脚下泥土的一部分。

时间会让最坚固的城堡腐朽没落，会让最强大的龙流出热泪，就算前者在建成时被期待延续千年，就算后者已然存活了永恒那么久远。

*

所以父亲会说，不要爱上任何与时间同逝的东西，去守护冰冷的财宝和利剑吧，去追逐让世人难忘的恶名或者盛誉吧，去建立自己的国家，百年之后亲眼见证她在烈焰中焚毁吧，只要你不爱上任何脆弱的灵魂，整个世界都是你手中的玩物。

所以伊戈一直都想问问父亲，如果他早知道事情会这样，还会这么做吗？但在独自流浪了几十年后，他突然发现，父亲其实早就知道事情会这样。

伊戈的朋友有了妻儿，在他的孩子们身上能看到朋友过去的身影。

您一点没变。他的朋友总会如此艳羡地说。

而您像一片即将干枯的树叶，孕育了新芽，将从生命之树上陨落。伊戈看着怀抱孩子的朋友，总会如此默默地想。

伊戈甚至再次偷偷觐见了女王，将那本书还回去：“我已经把书倒背如流了，当我找到母亲时可以亲自讲给他。”

年迈的女王走下王座，她仔细端详伊戈的脸。

“您真的一点没变，还是当初的少年模样。”

伊戈说多了几条伤疤，也算是成长了。

女王收下了书，并为自己当年的痴情对伊戈造成的困扰道歉，伊戈仍是摇头，转身离开。

女王发现当初的信件还被小心收在了书中一并归还，信纸已经泛黄，但边缘还很锐利，数十年前的记忆随着信封打开，现在想来觉得伊戈没有接受她才是最好的结局。

只是岁月带走了太多，也赠予了太多，很多当时觉得值得托付生命的事，现在想想却没那么重要。

只是伊戈从未变过。这是恩赐还是诅咒，连女王也评判不了。

*

伊戈寻找龙的脚步未曾停止，人们终于接受了龙并非伊戈的敌人而是伊戈的父亲这一事实，毕竟这解释了他的青春和他的强大，还有他每次提起龙来的悲伤与温柔。

在好奇的人类对真相如饥似渴的时候，精灵们早在多年前就听腻了伊戈父亲的故事。

伊戈的母亲是久负盛名的冒险家，在垂危之际，精灵邀请他乘船西渡，伊戈的父亲开始时并不同意。当龙意识到拒绝了精灵后爱人的结局只有死亡时，他选择送伊戈的母亲上船。

龙和他的儿子站在海边目送桅杆消失在海岸线尽头，或许只有伊戈这么打算，因为龙松开了伊戈的手，他放弃了人型，化身巨龙在空中展开了翅膀，追逐着船离开的方向。

故事说到这里，精灵都会认为龙疯了，维林诺不可能接受龙的存在，就算能追上西渡的船，也永远穿不过那片雷雨云和迷雾。他们告诉伊戈，他的父亲要么识趣回到中土，要么精疲力尽坠入深海，再也不能飞翔。

伊戈想和留在中土那些精灵一起西渡，去找他的母亲，或许还能在路上遇到他的父亲。但精灵们都劝他留在中土等龙回来，首先精灵不会无缘无故带人去维林诺，其次，去了之后，若是留他父亲独身岂不是太可怜了。

于是等人皇的时代降临，精灵在中土消失后，伊戈发现了自己再也去不了维林诺了，更加让他觉得糟糕的是，他的父亲要么死了，要么把他独自留在中土，要么回来后躲起来不愿见他。

伊戈追寻着巨龙的消息，每次听到后觉得离回家又近了一步，但伊戈也明白，对龙来说早已没有家了。

*

当听说地底生出了浑身绕满火焰的恶魔，伊戈借大鹰的帮助赶去确认。

他当然记得父亲的烈焰，但他不敢祈祷那传言中的恶魔是龙。等看到那比父亲的身型小得多也丑陋得多的怪物，伊戈回想起来最开始日日夜夜在海边等父亲回来时的失望，他会在日出时把太阳那一点露头错认成龙，把每一颗红色的星星称作父亲，在每一个温暖房间的壁炉前休息时，父亲双手的粗粝触感和体温都能一遍遍重演。

面对眼前这破败的焦土，伊戈觉得自己的双眼被熏得生疼，他流出泪来。

此时浓烟中绝望的人群注意到了大鹰的身影，他们高声呼唤着伊戈的名字，仿佛那是他们最后的救赎。

伊戈抽出了母亲的佩剑，接近了恶魔的剑开始泛出冰冷的蓝光，剑身倒映出伊戈的黑发浅色瞳，他想不通这到底继承了谁，但他知道自己能经得住融化钢铁的温度，他的皮肤会泛起鳞片，瞳孔金染，发丝化作流动的火焰，他相信总有一天自己会像父亲一样能化身巨龙，飞越中土和维林诺之间的海，的天，的雷雨云和星星与月亮。

 

人们都说伊戈握着一道闪电从天而降，将它直接打进恶魔的额头，痛苦的恶魔将伊戈甩在地上，想用脚碾死他，但在铁蹄下伊戈安然无恙。

伊戈的火焰比恶魔烧得更炽热，伊戈的怒吼盖过恶魔的咆哮，他手持短剑，灵巧得像是游魂，却力度大到每剑都能刺穿恶魔的皮肉。等那凶残的畜生拖着残破的身体想要钻回地底的时候，伊戈用短剑刺穿了它的心脏，暗紫色的血喷涌而出，它发出了最后一声长鸣。

滑腻的血液让伊戈握不住剑柄，短剑被恶魔的心脏拖入地底，他就此失去了母亲留给他的最后一样东西。

对不起。伊戈想。他可能做不了游侠了。

*

这是诗人们关于伊戈最后的故事，英雄失去了母亲的遗物，双手已沾满了鲜血，他说只记得自己的母亲有墨绿的眼睛和栗色的头发，却怎么都想不起来他的模样。

之后每一位有求于伊戈的人都会让一位有墨绿色眼睛和栗色卷发的少女背着宝剑，请他再救人于水火，伊戈只说除非是龙，否则绝不出面。

可这世间哪还有龙。

*

等吟游诗人唱完了伊戈最后一段故事，他脱下帽子去接赏钱，应者寥寥，伊戈的故事已经不再吸引人了，在座上了年纪的人都是听着伊戈的故事长大的，人们往往愿意去听那些新的故事，去高歌活着的英雄。

诗人并不在意，直到有位年迈的老人递上一枚古银币，问他伊戈父亲的结局。

还在数钱的吟游诗人为难地将那枚珍贵的银币推还回去：“我不知道龙的结局。”

“那您知道伊戈现在在哪里吗？”

老人浑浊的眼睛闪烁着光芒，吟游诗人与之对视，他歪着脑袋回忆，直到注意到对方是从靴子里把银币取出来的细节，他了然地笑了，将钱收进钱袋，用帽子遮盖住自己的黑发。黑发的少年想起了自己多年前曾和他相遇过，也是这样的酒馆和这样的环境，不过听者和讲者互换了身份。

“您还是一点没变。”老者的声音颤抖着。

“我还是为您讲一段我最近听到的故事吧。”

年轻的吟游诗人微笑起来，弹着弦乐讲起俏皮故事，在酒馆的欢声笑语中，除了两眼昏花的老者，没有人看得清吟游诗人眼睛里流转的暖金色。

*

少年不偏爱财宝，守护不住利刃，明白怎样的恶名或是盛誉都会随着岁月被世人遗忘，燃烧的国家和土地不是他所欣赏的景色，富饶的绿野和村庄不是他所能背负的期许，但他明白若是爱上与时间同逝的脆弱灵魂，这份苦难将与世长存。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文的灵感歌曲：The Dragonborn Cames
> 
> 先帮大家整理时间线：Smaug和Bilbo离开了中土——伊戈独自等待寻找父亲，拜访还留在中土的精灵——斩杀巨蜥换取精灵的古书（文中没提，但他是为了查询维诺林的资料）——有了红发英雄的盛名，四处活动，继续寻找父亲—（数十年）—遇到了年轻的吟游诗人——再次觐见女王，归还书籍——斩杀了地底的恶魔—（数十年）—成为了吟游诗人，再次遇到已经老去的当年的诗人。
> 
> 为什么会想写这样一篇文。毕竟涉及到非人种族的话，永生是无法逾越的鸿沟，就算吸血鬼AU再怎么好吃，生老病死是人躲不过的常情，看完霍比特人再看指环王，被命运偏爱的Bilbo也终究躲不过时间，最后他们踏上西渡的船，Bilbo说他要开始新的冒险了，但所有都是分别，所有人终会心碎。如果伟大华丽的恶龙真的爱上凡人，他不愿Bilbo归于尘土，可又能做到多少呢？
> 
> 我想若神明真正公平，所有生命能得到的爱意都是均等的，它会平均在各自生命的长河里，越短暂的越灿烂，越漫长的越平淡，如果永生的龙为此连心脏也激烈燃烧起来，就此陨落也没什么不值得。


End file.
